As the price of digital cameras continues to decrease, they are becoming ever more popular. Many digital still cameras have the capability of recording audio signals as well as a digital image. The recording of audio sounds, e.g., music at a wedding, is often optional. When audio signals are recorded, they are normally saved within the camera in a digital audio file which is associated with one of the digital image files also stored in the camera. Alternatively, the audio and associated image data may be stored in a single file with the audio and/or video data being identified by a file header.
Thus, for each optical image captured by a digital camera, audio data may, optionally, be associated therewith.
Digital audio and image files generated using a digital camera can, and often are, downloaded to a computer system capable of displaying the image files and playing the audio files. In addition, many computer systems include image processing and printing capabilities.
Unfortunately, at the present time, known systems do not provide a satisfactory way of storing recorded audio information, associated with a photograph, directly on the photograph.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there is a need for methods and apparatus which will allow the storing of audio data directly on a printed photograph. It is desirable that any such methods do not significantly interfere with the quality of the printed image or block out portions of the image. In addition, it is desirable that it be relatively easy for a person to visually detect the presence or absence of audio data on a photograph. It is also desirable that a person be able to visually identify the region of a printed image or photograph where the audio data is stored, e.g., to facilitate the reading back and playing of the audio data via, e.g., the use of a hand held scanner.